yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Drowning
'Drowning is a way to eliminate rivals without bloodshed. ' in the fountain.]] There are several areas where the player can drown others, such as the fountain in the plaza and the first floor bathroom in the eastern wing. A student will walk into the bathroom and stand in front of the toilet for several seconds, leaving a quick opportunity to drown them. In front of the student a button will appear on the HUD that says "Drown". When pressed, the main character will suddenly grab the rival and hold her under the water for ten seconds until she stops struggling. Any student within the observable area will scream in horror and then act upon their persona. Heroic students will immediately run up to fight the player after the victim has died. After letting go, the corpse will fall to the ground. The player can then drag the corpse into the incinerator or leave it inside the stall it was drowned in to attend class. If the player has missed their opportunity to drown the student, the player can electrocute them while the student is in the stall. If the player has forgotten to remove the corpse from the stall, the police will be called. They will note that the student was drowned, but were unable to find the perpetrator. In the future, the player can drown others in the swimming poolhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/614144889769562112, or in the massive tub in the Shower Room.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/636343485516247040 The last two are not fully implemented yet as the game is incomplete. It is unknown when they will be implemented. As of June 16th, 2015, only Kokona Haruka will break paths and go to a bathroom. Yandere-chan can drown Kokona in the toilet in the first floor girls' bathroom on Thursday at 7:30 AM to 7:32 AM. To be able to drown a student in the fountain, the main character must leave them a note asking them to meet them at the fountain. This note can only be written to Kokona at the moment. The player will have a twenty minute opportunity to drown the student. Unless lured there, no students will go to observe the fountain. Kokona used to observe the fountain from 7:05 AM to 7:05 AM on Monday before the November 15th, 2015 Update. If the police arrive at school, they will know that she was drowned and will treat her death as a murder. They will then try to search for any corpses or weapons on the ground. If no other corpses or weapons are found, they will leave as they don't have enough evidence to provide an arrest. If weapons and corpses are found, the game will treat the other deaths as homicide cases and will begin to look for evidence for the deaths, along with the drowned corpse. Trivia *Drowning was implemented in the June 16th, 2015 Update. Gallery Abouttodrown.png|June 1st, 2015 Build. About to drown Kokona in the fountain. Drowning1.png|Outdated. Drowning Kokona in the fountain. Abouttodrown2.png|June 1st, 2015 Update. About to drown Kokona in the toilet. FlushElimination.png|Challenges sprite art for drowning. Category:Eliminating students Category:Game Mechanics Category:Drowning